


Call my name

by deer_tokki



Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deer_tokki/pseuds/deer_tokki
Summary: Minho is a firefighter along with Jonghyun. Taemin and Kibum are paramedics and Jinki a doctor. They are just friends living their lives, one day at time.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Call my name

"Fire department, call aloud." Minho called looking around the house, the fire consuming the furniture quickly. 

The roof was crackling because of the fire, then he heard a groan coming from the left side. The chief said something through the radio but Minho was not hearing anymore, focused on find the victim as quickly as possible.

"Choi Minho, get the hell out of there," Jungsu said angrily, almost growling. "The roof is about to fall."

He looked up, fire was covering the ceiling like a thick blanket. "I found a victim, chief Park, almost there." he said jumping over a shelf that had fallen on the ground and looking around, the person should be somewhere near, he could tell.

"Shit, Choi, hurry up."  
Minho nodded, knowing that Jungsu couldn't see and called again. "Fire department, call aloud."

Another groan, a little louder this time called his attention and Minho saw the victim, more like their legs, the person was under a door that looked made of solid wood, heavy as hell.

"Hey, hey, can you hear me?"

"Y-yeah." the man whispered.

"Hang it there, I'm going to take you out of there," he said looking around one more time. "Chief Park, I need help, the victim is under a door and I can't lift it on my own."  
"Kim Jonghyun is going in now." he said and Minho nodded again.

A few minutes later Jonghyun showed up and Minho told him what he had to do, both managed to lift the door, successfully pulling the man under of it. The man had bruises all over his body and seems that one of his arm and torso burned. He was panting and groggy, grimacing with pain.

"Help me lift him, I'll take him in my arms and we can get the hell out of here, as the chief had say." he said smirking at Jonghyun who grinned.

Both left the house in a rush and Minho helped Kibum to lay down the man over the rescue board, Taemin already checking the vital signs of the victim who has lost consciousness, and then a loud crash made all of them look at the house at the very moment that the roof collapsed, fire engulfing everything.

"We're going to the hospital." Kibum said taking the victim to the ambulance and Minho and Jonghyun nodded.

"Hey, Minho-ah." Kibum said when he went out of the bathroom, making him frown.

"What are doing here? You’re creepy.”

Kibum scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I just have a message from Jinki."

"Why? He could just called me."

"Yeah, because you always answered your phone. Anyway, he asked me to say that he's going to be late today, he had an emergency surgery."

Minho frowned, they were supposed to have dinner with Jinki's parents today and now he was going to be late? How was he supposed to manage a dinner with his parents-in-law by himself when they don't even like Minho that much.

"Shit," he said aloud and Kibum raise a questioning eyebrow at him. "I'm not even good at cooking, should I order something?"

Kibum chuckled and patted Minho's shoulder. "Jinki said that you should order from that restaurant you two go to once in a while."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Kibum-ah."

"Sure." he said chuckling and left.

"What's up?" Jonghyun asked, startling Minho.

"Jinki's going to be late." he murmured annoyed.

Jonghyun laughed. "The dinner is today, isn’t it?”

"Exactly, now I’m going to be alone with them," he said rolling his eyes. "I have to go, see you tomorrow."

"Good luck man." Jonghyun shouted and Minho snorted, he would surely need luck.

The first thing Minho saw when he opened the door was Jinki's mother with a frown, his father was not there and Minho felt panic grow inside of him. At least his father-in-law liked him a little bit.

"Where is Jinki?" she said pushing Minho and getting in.

He took a deep breath and tried to smile. "Hello mother, how have you been?"

She eyed him for a few seconds and then crossed her arms. “Where is Jinki?”

"He's still at the hospital." he said heading to the kitchen, luckily the food was already there.

She sat on the chair, still with that annoyed look on her face, and nodded eyeing the food unpleased. "If you were a woman, you would have cooked a delicious dinner for us, but no, you had to be a man, one who doesn’t even know how to cook."

Gritting his teeth, Minho took a very deep breath. "Well, there’s a lot of women who doesn’t know how to cook either and I was at work, so I didn't have time to do much but order the dinner."

"It's not like you could cook anyway." she said with a smirk on her lips, ignoring all that Minho had just said.

"I'm not a damn housewife," he said through his teeth. "And I have other things to do than learn how to cook, like save lives."

She scoffed. “Exactly.”

Minho was about to answer when at the very moment Jinki's voice came from the front door announcing that he was home.

"Finally." she said getting up from the chair and hugging Jinki tight, who looked at Minho with a smile that died on his lips when he saw his expression.

"Hey mom, how are you?" he said heading to Minho and pecking his lips, choosing to ignore for now how Minho did not kissed him back.

"I'm great," she said smiling. "Your father is not coming though, busy at work or something."

Jinki nodded, looking up at Minho who was clearly pissed. "And you, babe, how was work?"

"Fine, in fact I have to go." he said picking up his keys and phone. 

"But I just got home and..."

"And you have your dear mother to keep you company." he said almost growling and left, more than pissed now.

The bar is calm tonight and Minho signed, sipping the drink in his hand. It was unfair to him leave like that but some days are harder than others and deal with Jinki's mother is always a pain in the ass. He still does not know why she hates him, why she can't accept that her son is happy with him, for goodness sake's, they are together for more than six years, it's about time to accept that her son is gay.

"What are you doing here?" Kibum asked startling Minho who almost choked with his drink.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I came here because Jinki was worried, you know how he gets," he said shrugging. "You should call him."

Minho sighed. "Later. I just need some time alone and you should go home, Jonghyun is probably waiting for you."

Kibum patted Minho shoulder. "I'm going, just don't drink too much, you tend to get even more pissed than normal when you're drunk."

"I won't, now go and don't let Jinki be bossy with you just because you are best friends. You don't have to go out looking for me just because he asked you to."

Kibum smiled. "He would have done the same for me, that's how friendships works. Wouldn't you do the same for Jonghyun?"

"I guess you're right." he said sighing again.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Kibum said with a small smile on his lips. "It's not your fault that Jinki's mother is a bitch, she should be happy that Jinki have you in his life."

“Tell me about it. All I wanted was be accept but seems like it will never happen.”

“It’s not like you need her approval to be happy with Jinki, so just forget about her and do what you have to do. Like, go home and apologize.”

"Yeah, thanks Kibum-ah." he said sighing again.

When Minho got home, two hours later, he found Jinki on the couch, his favorite blanket wrapped around him.

"Hey." he said feeling guilty for acting like a spoiled child early.

Jinki did not even look at him, just flipped the page of his book like Minho was not even there.

Sighing, Minho took of his shoes and went directly to the bedroom, ignoring Jinki who look up, perplexed.

Kibum was right, now that he had a bit drunk, he was even more pissed and Jinki’s attitude didn’t help at all. He was tired and tomorrow’s shift will start early, Minho really needed to get some sleep.

Taking off his clothes, Minho stepped inside the bathroom to take a shower and sober up. So he could apologize as he intended when he got home.

Jinki was on their bed as soon as he opened the bathroom door and guilty washed over Minho. Why was he angry at Jinki when the older man didn’t do anything in the first place?  
“I’m sorry,” he said coming closer to Jinki. “I’m a jerk and you’re right to be angry at me.”

The older man looked up at him and sighed. "You're not a jerk but you have to agree with me that you didn't have to act that way."

"I know," he said sitting next to Jinki, wanting nothing more than hold his hand. "I'm just too tired and today's shift was..."

"Kibum told me." he said tangling his fingers with Minho's.

"Even so, that's not excuse for the way I've treated you or even your mother. Please forgive me."

"My mom," Jinki said shaking his head. "I don't know why she's always like this towards you but I talked to her and made clear that I'll not tolerate her behavior anymore. You are the man I love and if she can't accept that, she will not be welcome here anymore."

Minho widened his eyes. "Did you really say that?"

"Yes I did." he said biting his bottom lip and Minho realized that he was shaking.

"Come here," he said pulling him to his arms, brushing his nose against his neck and taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry that things went out of hand."

"It's okay," he said clinging to Minho. "She got mad at me at first and then realize what she was doing to me, to you, to us, and apologized. I don't think she regretted it though but it was already a start."

Minho didn't say anything, just hold Jinki tight until him untangled himself from his arms and smiled.

"Do you know what day is tomorrow?"

"Is this a tricky question?" he asked cautious.

Jinki chuckled. "Nope."

"Good, because I don't know even what day is today. So tell me."

"Tomorrow is my day off, so I was thinking that maybe we could have dinner together, just two of us."

"My shift ends at 6." he said getting excited to spend a night with Jinki all by himself.

"Great, so I'll cook and you can bring a good wine and then later you can make it up for your behavior today."

"Is that so?" he asked brushing his lips against Jinki's.

The older man hummed, sliding his arms around Minho's neck and pulling him down. "Now let me put my big baby to sleep, so you can keep me awake tomorrow night."

He chuckled, rolling off of Jinki and bringing the older man to his arms. "I am indeed tired."

"I know babe. Let's get some sleep."

Minho hummed, kissing Jinki's head and closing his eyes.

Today was not one of the best days, but it is not as if every day is wonderful anyway. We just have to learn to live with what we have and having Jinki beside him was certainly one of, if not the best, thing that happened in his life and that was what mattered, nothing more.

Looking at Jinki now lying next to him with an amused expression on his face, the only thing Minho could do was smile at the older man.

"What is that?"

Minho shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"Yeah? About what?"

He ran his finger through Jinki's face, caressing him tenderly. "About you, of course. Who else would it be?"

"What's with you today?" he asked chuckling. "You're being charming now?"

"Am I? I'm just happy that you're here with me. That's all."

"Minho-ah," he said holding Minho's hand that was previously caressing his face, intertwining their fingers together. "I love you, okay?"

This times was Minho who chuckled. "I know babe, I love you too."

"Good, now let's sleep, I'm super tired and you too."

"Okay." he murmured closing his eyes again, still holding Jinki's fingers.

Jinki then curled against him, laying on his shoulder. "Good night."

Just one more day in their chaotic but normal lives.


End file.
